Can She Be Cured? II
by cartoonfavs
Summary: Gosalyn is very ill again and this time, it isn't a severe case of the flu. Finally finished. Sorry for the long wait. School came in the middle. Well here it is: Can She Be Cured? II. Please no negative reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Can She Be Cured? II

10-year-old Gosalyn Mallard sat at her desk, trying to do her math assignment. Once again she felt hot and sweaty. Her hand was shaking. She let out a cough, which caused everyone to look at her.

"Gosalyn, are you all right?" asked her teacher, Mrs. Belle.

Gosalyn nodded and let out another small cough.

All her classmates figured that Gosalyn didn't sound so good. "Gos, I think you should go to the clinic" said her friend, Caitlin Turner.

Gosalyn shook her head and waved her friend's worries aside as she let out another small cough. As she put her pencil down to write an answer on her paper, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor. The entire class gasped. "Gosalyn!" Caitlin called her friend's name but there was no answer or movement.

Mrs. Belle sprang from her desk. "Move all your desks out of the way. Give her some room" she directed. The students did what they were told. "Caitlin, go get Ms. Larson. Tell her to call an ambulance" Mrs. Belle instructed. Caitlin ran out of the room and Mrs. Belle began to perform CPR on the unconscious child.

Caitlin ran into the office looking for the secretary. When she found her she caught her breath and told Ms. Larson what was going on and that they needed an ambulance. Ms. Larson reacted quickly, picked up the phone and called 911.

When Caitlin had returned to the room, Gosalyn still had not moved or regained consciousness. She was still sweating and her breathing was slowing down. Mrs. Belle continued with the CPR, while the other students urged Gosalyn to wake up. Caitlin didn't want to lose one of her best friends.

Gosalyn's father, Drake was called and he hurried to her school. The paramedics were already there. He rushed into the classroom. The paramedics were already lifting Gosalyn, who had a oxygen mask over her mouth, onto the stretcher. When Drake saw that she was sweating, he thought, _Oh no, not again. _He rushed out the school with the paramedics. Launchpad, his roommate and best friend, was waiting in the car. "Launchpad, you can go on home. I'm going with them" he said. Launchpad nodded and Drake hurried to the ambulance and got in.

On the way to the hospital, a paramedic, Jennifer, started an IV through Gosalyn's arm and drew some blood the doctors could take to the lab. The hooked her up to a clear liquid for medicine. "Is she going to be all right?" Drake wanted to know.

"I don't know. Has this happened to her before?" said Jennifer.

"Yes, about a month ago" Drake answered.

"During flu season, correct?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes" Drake answered.

"Well, flu season is over. I think this more serious than that" said Jennifer.

"Will she be OK?" Drake asked a second time.

"Once again, sir I don't know. You'll have to wait until the doctors have the reults" anwered Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance pulled in near the emergency building. Doctors and nurses were standing near the door, ready for the patient. They didn't expect the patient to be Gosalyn. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Dr. Julie Jamison asked Jennifer.

"From what we hear, Gosalyn collapsed while class was in session" Jennifer answered.

Dr. Jamison examined Gosalyn and decided that the child's condition was serious. A lot more serious than the last one. "Get her to the ICU" she said. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and started to follow.

Drake stopped her. "Wait a minute. I want to be back there with her" he said.

"Mr. Mallard, I'm going to have to ask you stay here" said Dr. Jamison.

"Doggone staying in the waiting room, Dr. Jamison! My only daughter needs me!" Drake was close to yelling.

"We'll let you see her after we get her settled. Until then just wait. If we stand here in argue, she's not going to get any better" Dr. Jamison said.

Drake was silent as the doctor ran out of the waiting room and to the ICU. This was the second time Gosalyn had come to the hospital for something like this.

Gosalyn's breathing was slowing down more. Clearly her breathing wasn't normal.

Dr. Jamison hurried in and closed the curtain behind her. "What's the status?" she asked the team of nurses.

"Breathing irregular and temperature at 112 degrees Fahrenheit" Janet, Gosalyn's nurse answered.

"Heart rate?" Dr. Jamison said.

"Steady" another nurse, Steven answered. He was holding an oxygen mask over Gosalyn's mouth.

Gosalyn's breathing slowed down more.

"Gosalyn, stay with us" Dr. Jamison urged.

Janet patted Gosalyn's forehead with a washcloth dampened with cold water, but the sweat kept coming. Then Gosalyn's temperature shot up another two degrees. The doctor and team of nurses figured that if they don't help Gosalyn soon, they couldn't do anything else to save her.

Drake waited impatiently in the waiting room for results on his daughter. He looked at his watch. It has been 20 minutes since they brought her in and he hasn't heard anything yet. But finally, Dr. Jamison came out

Drake walked up to her. "Where's my daughter?" he asked.

"Calm down Mr. Mallard, we've gotten her settled in" said Dr. Jamison.

"I want to see her" Drake demanded.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say? Gosalyn's condition is very serious again, and this time, I don't think it's the flu" Dr. Jamison said.

"What do you mean 'you don't think'? This is a 10-year-old we're talking about here" Drake said.

"We understand that, but the blood tests show that Gosalyn has something more serious than a flu" Dr. Jamison explained.

"Like what?" Drake asked.

"We don't know. Her temperature is at 114 degrees and we're hoping it goes down. And if it doesn't, you can only think the worst" said Dr. Jamison.

Drake let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're not helping her by getting angry. Every minute we're arguing her life might be failing" Dr. Jamison said.

"Can I see her now?" Drake asked.

Dr. Jamison led Drake to the ICU and to where Gosalyn was resting. The child was breathing through the oxygen mask and there was a clear liquid going through her IV. A heart rate monitor kept a record of her heartbeat. There was an ice pack on her forehead.

"We're keeping her for several nights to see if she pulls through" Dr. Jamison said quietly.

"You said that last time and only ended up keeping her for two" Drake's voice was also quiet.

"Look, I told you we don't know what's wrong. All we know is that this isn't the flu" Dr. Jamison said.

"You can make her get better. Put her on stronger medicine" Drake said.

"The medicine she's on is strong enough and all we can do is wait. We can't _make _our patients get better" Dr. Jamison said.

"If the medicine you're using is strong enough, how come it's not helping her?" Drake demanded.

"It's doing everything it can and we are too. You're not helping your daughter by arguing with me. You'll just have to let us do our job" said Dr. Jamison. Then she left the room.

Drake watched her leave then looked at his suffering daughter. Her breathing was slow, but steady. Drake took a seat on the bed. He gently stroked her hair.

"I can't believe this happened to you again" he said to her sleeping form. He took a gentle hold of her good hand. "Listen to me, honey. You've got to fight this. For Daddy. Please".


	3. Chapter 3

The only answer from Gosalyn was a few small coughs from under the oxygen mask. Drake squeezed her hand. Tears were in his eyes and one slowly rolled down his face.

"Gosalyn, I love you too much to lose you. Please wake up" he whispered. Gosalyn's eyes stayed closed.

More tears rolled down Drake's face. He gently kissed his daughter's hand and rested his other hand on top of it. He closed his eyes, thinking about all the memories he and his daughter had shared a year ago.

Drake felt a small squeeze on this thumb and opened his eyes. Gosalyn's eyes were fluttering. "Gos?" Drake said softly. Gosalyn's eyes opened a little and a small smile formed on her face when she saw her father.

Drake smiled and sighed with relief. "Oh, sweetheart, I thought you were gone" he whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"I've never seen a grown man cry before" Gosalyn moaned from under the oxygen mask.

"There's a first time for everthing" Drake said and wiped his face. "How do you feel?"

"Hot, dizzy, and tired" Gosalyn answered.

Drake gently stroked his daughter's hair and Gosalyn's eyes were beginning to close again.

"Gos, try to stay awake for a minute. Daddy wants to talk to you" Drake said softly. Gosalyn opened her eyes.

"You are a very strong little girl. You can get through something like this. Daddy's begging you. Please fight this illness. You've done it before and I know you can do it again" Drake said quietly.

"I can try" Gosalyn mumbled as her eyes closed.

Drake kissed her hand. "That's my girl" he whispered.

Nightfall began to fall over the city. Gosalyn had gotten the oxygen mask taken off. Drake stood by his daughter's bed looking out the window, into the sunset. He looked at his suffering daughter, who was still sweating. At least her breathing was back to normal. Her temperature had dropped to 100 degrees in the past few hours, although the doctor had said that it could go back up. Drake sighed.

_God, if you can hear me, please don't take the love of my life away. I don't know what I would do without her _he prayed silently to himself. Gosalyn's head stirred, but her eyes stayed closed. Drake walked over and gently pulled her blanket up. "Don't you worry, sweetie. You'll get through this. You have before" he said softly. Gosalyn answered with a small cough.

Dr. Jamison walked in to check on Gosalyn and her father. Drake turned around. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" said Dr. Jamison.

"I wanted to apoligize for my behavior ealier" Drake said quietly.

"Oh, no big deal. You were worried about Gosalyn, and I can understand why" Dr. Jamison waved the worry aside.

"That still wasn't the right way for me to act" Drake said.

"Well if I were you I would act the same way. I have three young children myself" Dr. Jamison said as she checked Gosalyn's blood pressure.

"I bet none of them had this condition" Drake said before she left the room.

"No, but my youngest one almost drowned" said Dr. Jamison.

Drake looked at his daughter, who was breathing softly in her sleep. _Yea, that never happened to this little troublemaker_ he thought.

No, she wasn't a real troublemaker, but he like to call her that because she was spirited and liked to cause mischief.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was passing real slow, especially for Drake. He could barely sleep, knowing that his only but favorite daughter was suffering from another unknown illness. Not only that. Her temperture had went up about 3 degrees in the last hour and she was still sweating. Clearly, the ice pack that was trying to keep her cool a few hours ago didn't work. The beeping from her heart monitor showed that her heartbeat was steady. Drake took a gentle hold of Gosalyn's hand.

"You're going to live. I just know it. You did through the last one" he whispered to her sleeping form. The only answer from Gosalyn was soft breathing. Her eyes fluttered, then opened a little. Drake smiled when he saw her awake.

"I want to go home" she moaned as she gave her father's hand a small squeeze.

"I know you do. I don't want you here either. But we have to find out what's wrong with you" Drake said softly.

"I want to go home" Gosalyn moaned again.

Drake shushed his daughter and her eyes closed. With his free hand, Drake gently stroked her hair.

"Hang in there, sweetie. You're going to be all right" he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Then he went to sleep himself.

Gosalyn's temperature managed to stay at 103 degrees the rest of the night and went down 2 more degrees the next morning. The doctor had said that it would take forever to get to 200 or even 300 if it stayed like that.

Drake was sleeping next to her and woke up to the phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said as he stretched.

"_Drake it's me. Sorry if I woke you_" Launchpad said on the other side of the phone.

"That's OK, I was about to get up anyway" Drake said.

"_How's Gos doing_?" asked Launchpad.

Drake looked at his daughter, who was still suffering, but fast asleep. "Hanging in there" he answered.

"_Have they found out what was wrong yet?_" Launchpad asked.

"No," answered Drake, "the blood tests aren't telling them anything. But Gosalyn can get through this. I know she can".

Launchpad promised that he'd try to come and visit later.

Drake hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at Gosalyn again. He really wished that she was back home. He was hoping those blood tests would tell those people something soon.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open a little. "Daddy?" she moaned.

"Yeah?" Drake answered softly.

"I don't feel so good" Gosalyn moaned.

"You're going to feel like that for awhile, honey. But don't you worry. Daddy's right here" Drake said as he gently stroked her hair.

Gosalyn closed her eyes.

Dr. Jamison came in to check on her. She began to take Gosalyn's temperature. She was a little satisfied to see that the child's temperature was at 100 degrees.

"Are the tests telling you anything?" Drake asked her.

"Not yet but we're hoping they do soon. We're about to take another blood test. Hopefully that will be the last one" Dr. Jamison said.

"And if it doesn't?" Drake asked.

"Then we'll just have to keep going until we find out what's wrong" Dr. Jamison answered. Then she left the room.

Drake looked at his suffering daughter. Her eyes fluttered open. Drake smiled. "Hi, baby" he said softly.

"Can you take me home?" Gosalyn mumbled.

"Not yet. We still haven't found out what's making you so sick" Drake answered.

Gosalyn tried to sit up. Drake gently pushed her back down to her pillow. "Lie still, sweetie. You're a little too weak to move" he said.

"But I want to get up. I'm tired of laying down" Gosalyn moaned.

"I know sweetie. But don't worry. You should be out of here soon" Drake said softly.

Gosalyn closed her eyes.

Dr. Jamison returned with a syringe to draw blood from Gosalyn's IV. The blood draw was a success. Dr. Jamison left the room to take the blood sample to the lab.

Drake wanted to hold his daughter but he didn't think he was allowed with all those wires connected to the poor girl.

Dr. Jamison returned to the room. Gosalyn was still asleep.

"Mr. Mallard, would you like to hold her?" she asked Drake.

"Am I allowed?" Drake asked.

"Sure. She could get off the medicine for a few hours" Dr. Jamison said as she started disconnecting Gosalyn from the wires.

Dr. Jamison carefully and gently handed Gosalyn to Drake then left the room.

Drake smiled down at his daughter while she slept. It felt really good to hold her. "You're a brave girl, you know that?" Drake said to her sleeping form.

Gosalyn's head stirred in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open again a few seconds after. She saw her father smiling down at her.

"Daddy?" she moaned.

"Hey, pumpkin" Drake said softly.

"Aren't I supposed to be in bed?" Gosalyn asked in a low voice.

"Well, your doctor said you could get off the medicine for a few hours. Do you want to go to the game room for a while?" Drake said as he gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Gosalyn just studied his face and Drake smiled.

Dr. Jamison came in with a wheelchair. Drake gently placed his daughter in it. He placed a pillow behind Gosalyn's head just in case she felt dizzy. Then wheeled her out of the room.

"Hey, slugger, how's it feel to be out of bed?" Drake asked as he wheeled his daughter to the game room.

"I guess it feels pretty good" Gosalyn said quietly.

There were a few kids in the game room already. Two were playing on a chidlren's pool table, a few were writing on the chalkboards, and a few were playing Gosalyn's favorite video game; Whiffle Boy. Since there was another TV with the same game, Gosalyn wanted to play Whiffle Boy.

Drake smiled and rolled his eyes.

_Why am I not surprised? _he thought as he wheeled her over to the TV.

Gosalyn picked up a controller and began playing. After a few minutes, her vision began to get blurry and she fell asleep in the middle of a level. Drake looked down at her and smiled. "I think it's time for someone to get back in bed. What do you think?" he said to her sleeping form. The only answer from Gosalyn was quiet snores. Drake chuckled softly and wheeled her out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Gosalyn was back in bed and reconnected to her medicine. Although she had been off of it, her temperature managed to stay where it was. Drake was watching TV when the nurse, Janet came in. "You have some visitiors" she said. Launchpad walked in with Gosalyn's friend Caitlin from school and her parents.

"Hey, guys" Drake said.

"She asleep?" asked Mrs. Turner.

"Yeah she's asleep, but she's doing pretty well. Her temperature managed to stay at 100 while we were at the game room" Drake said.

"Has she waken up since she's been here?" asked Mr. Turner.

"A few times" Drake answered.

Gosalyn's eyes opened a little to the sound of voices. Everyone smiled when they saw her.

"There's my girl" Drake said softly.

Because Gosalyn was so tired, she didn't stay awake for long. Her eyes closed again.

"And there she goes" said Mrs. Turner. Drake smiled.

Launchpad had to get some food in the house. So he placed a Whiffle Boy action figure he had bought next to the sleeping child and left.

The Turners stayed. Caitlin was really worried about her friend. She wanted to talk to Gosalyn, but didn't want to wake her up.

"Caitlin, are you OK?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to Gosalyn. But she looks so peaceful. I hate to wake her" Caitlin said.

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem" Drake said. He gave Gosalyn's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Gosalyn? Baby? Hey, wake up for a minute" he said softly.

Gosalyn's eyes fluttered a little. A small smile formed on her beak when she saw Caitlin.

"How do you feel?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm OK, I guess" Gosalyn answered in a low voice.

"My mom, dad and I went to the store and got you this" Caitlin pulled out a 'Get Well Soon' card and handed it to Gosalyn.

On the outside of the card it showed a dog with a thermometer in its mouth, an ice pack on its head and lying in bed, sleep.

On the insides of the card it said:

_You're sick? Oh, man. Get well soon._

Gosalyn smiled. "Thanks Caitlin" she said.

Caitlin smiled. Then she and her parents left.

Gosalyn noticed a Whiffle Boy action figure next to her. "Who gave me this?" she asked her dad.

"Launchpad gave it to you while you were asleep" Drake answered.

Gosalyn yawned and Drake smiled. Clearly she was still tired. Carefully he took the card and action figure out of his daughter's hands. Soon afterwards Gosalyn fell asleep. That's when her teacher Mrs. Belle came in.

"Hi, Mr. Mallard" she said.

"Mrs. Belle! What are you doing here?" Drake was surprised to see her.

"I came to give Gosalyn a few assignments we've been working on. How is she?" said Mrs. Belle.

"She just went back to sleep" Drake said.

Mrs. Belle placed the papers on Gosalyn's TV tray. Then walked over to the sleeping child. "Feel better alright, sweetie? I have the whole class making a 'Get Well' card for you" she said softly.

Gosalyn's head stirred but she didn't wake.

"You know, the doctor told me you performed CPR on Gosalyn" Drake said before she left.

"Well, we couldn't leave her there to die, now could we?" Mrs. Belle said and left the room.

Drake smiled and looked at his suffering daughter. "You owe some people 'thank you' notes when you get out of here, missy" he said. Then he sighed. _If you get out of here_ he thought.

Overnight, Gosalyn's temeperature had went up at least 15 degrees. That wasn't good. Janet came in with a syringe in her hand.

"Gos, I'm going take some more blood, OK?" she said softly.

As Janet took a little more blood, Gosalyn's hand squeezed Drake's, which woke him up. Drake stroked the sweaty child's hair. This time, even Gosalyn's red hair was dampened was sweat. But how could a fever of 115 degrees do that?

Janet finished collecting a little more of Gosalyn's blood and left the room to take it to the lab.

Seconds later, Dr. Jamison walked in with her stethescope to check Gosalyn's heartbeat. The heart monitor showed steady, but Dr. Jamison was a cautious woman. She always double checked stuff.

The next morning, Gosalyn's temperature had went down to 112 degrees. Her coughs were starting to come back, and this time, they were really hard coughs. Maybe it was time for more oxygen. Dr. Jamison heard the child's coughs and walked into the room. Gosalyn was coughing in her sleep. Dr. Jamison reacted quickly and placed the mask over Gosalyn's beak. As Gosalyn breathed in the oxygen, the coughs subsided and she was sleeping quietly again.

Drake woke up and looked at his daughter. He smiled as he watched her sleep. "You always have to have all the attention, don't you, slugger?" he said softly. Gosalyn's head stirred but her eyes stayed closed. Drake smiled and kissed her hand. "Hey, Daddy's going to go get something to eat. You just rest right here, OK?" he said quietly. The only answer from Gosalyn was soft breathing. Drake kissed her hand one more time then left the room.

Before Drake headed to the cafeteria, he told the nurse where he would be and the nurse said that she would tell Gosalyn when the child woke up.

Although Drake was hungry, he didn't eat much. He wanted to get back before Gosalyn woke up. Not only that. The way Gosalyn's temperature was worried him (who wouldn't be worried?). Drake finished eating and started making his way back to Gosalyn's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Gosalyn was just waking up. Her eyes were still kind of droopy. Drake smiled when he saw her. "Hey, sweetie" he said softly. He took a seat next to her.

Gosalyn just looked at him. She had a funny look on her face. Like she was nauseous or something. But Drake didn't know it...at least not yet. "Gos, honey, you OK?" he asked her.

Gosalyn didn't answer but gave a lot of moans and wouldn't stop stirring.

"Gos, sweetie, what's the matter?" Drake asked. He got his answer. Gosalyn began to throw up on the floor. Drake got up just in time. The puke missed him completely.

Drake ran to the desk, where the nurse was talking to the receptionist. "Janet, Gos just threw up" he said. Janet sprang from where she was and she and Drake hurried back to Gosalyn's room. Gosalyn had just finished puking. There were tears in her eyes. Janet and Drake walked over to her. Gosalyn was breathing hard and sweating.

Drake wiped her mouth with a dampened washcloth and Janet took her temperature. Gosalyn's temperature had reached 120 degrees, but that was only because she was so riled up.

"Drake, we need you to keep Gosalyn calm. If she stays riled up like this her temperature will go up faster than we know it" Janet explained.

"I'll do my best" Drake said.

"I'm going to go get Evan, the janitor. You might have to take Gos out of the room for a while. The stuff Evan uses is really strong and she'll get sick all over again" Janet said.

Evan was cleaning the puke off the floor and Drake was standing outside the room holding Gosalyn, who had fallen asleep a few minutes after her incident. Drake gave her gentle rubs on the back to keep her calm and because Gosalyn was so calm, her temperature had went down to 100 degrees.

It only took a few minutes for the strong smell of floor cleaner to wear off. Gosalyn was sleeping soundly in bed, holding her father's hand.

Dr. Jamison came into the room with a tongue depressor in her hand. "All right sweetie, just try to relax here. I'm going to stick this in the back of your throat to make sure you don't have an infection" she explained as the child slept.

"What is that?" Drake asked.

"It's a tongue depressor. It's what we use to make sure our patients don't have an infection" Dr. Jamison answered.

"Oh, the blood tests didn't tell you anything?" Drake asked.

Dr. Jamison disconnected the sleeping child from her wires and handed her to Drake. "No, and that's why we're using the tongue depressor" she answered.

Drake held Gosalyn still and Dr. Jamison, as gently as she could, stuck the tongue depressor down Gosalyn's throat. Gosalyn felt it and squirmed in Drake's arms. But after a few seconds it was over.

"Good girl" Dr. Jamison said and left the room.

Drake looked down at his daughter. "Let's hope that tells them something" he said to her sleeping form.

That afternoon, Gosalyn woke up and looked around. She saw her father sitting next to her. Drake smiled when he saw her. "Hi, sleepyhead" he said. Gosalyn just stared at him. Drake knew she was still tired so she didn't want to talk just yet.

Dr. Jamison came in with results. "Well, the results are in, and it turns out that Gosalyn had pneumonia" she said.

"How bad?" Drake asked.

"It was pretty severe. But the puking helped her out a lot" Dr. Jamison said.

"How so?" Drake asked.

"While she was asleep, we took her temperature and it's only a degree higher than normal. It should be back to normal by tomorrow morning" Dr. Jamison explained.

"Have any of your other patients had pneumonia?" Drake asked.

"As a matter of fact they did, but of all those patients, Gosalyn's had it the worst" Dr. Jamison answered.

Gosalyn looked at her father. Drake knew those eyes. It was those I-want-to-go-home eyes. Dr. Jamison knew those eyes too. "Don't worry Gosalyn. You're well enough to go home tomorrow. Now, what do you say we get rid of that nasty IV?" she said.

Gosalyn looked at Drake again and Drake just smiled.

Gosalyn was sound asleep that night and her temperature was back down to normal. She was really comfortable now; no more sweating or nausea. There was a band-aid in place where the IV used to be. Drake was sleeping next to her, holding her hand. Gosalyn gave it a small squeeze. Drake woke up and looked at her. He smiled and, with his free hand, stroked her hair.

Gosalyn was back in her normal clothes. She was still lying down as she and her dad waited for the nurse's aide, Lauren to bring in a wheelchair. While waiting they talked.

"So, Gos, how do you feel?" Drake asked her.

"Better. I didn't know that throwing up was all I needed to do" Gosalyn said.

"You're a tough cookie, you know that?" Drake said.

Gosalyn smiled.

The Lauren came in with the wheelchair. Drake helped his daughter walk over to it and sat her down.

"I'm going to bring the car around, OK?" he said to his daughter. Gosalyn nodded. Drake left the room.

Gosalyn and the Lauren were outside in front of the entrance of the hospital, waiting for Drake.

"Gos, word around the hospital is you're the toughest patient" Lauren said.

"I guess I was born that way. I really don't know why or how I'm so tough" Gosalyn said.

"That doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters is that you survived. Your dad was really worried about you" Lauren said.

Drake pulled up and Lauren wheeled Gosalyn to the car and helped her get in.

Gosalyn was home once again. The doctor had wanted her to get lots of rest for a few days before doing anything rough. Drake had made a bed for his daughter on the couch and had given her lunch on one of the TV trays. He was very glad to have her home. He wouldn't know what to do if he had lost her.

* * *

AN:_ OK I know that pneumonia is the same as the flu, but I didn't know what else to diagnose Gosalyn with. My next story might be Heart Transplant or something. Please R&R and if you want, you can give me some ideas. Please don't be negative, for I am a little emotional._


End file.
